A Taste Of Something Different
by The Only Mrs Malfoy
Summary: [If you ever get tired of tasting Gatorade flavored jocks, let me know.] X [Am I supposed to enjoy beer flavored rebels better?] X [Well, everyone knows beer is way more exciting than Gatorade.] X [High School Fic]


**A Taste Of Something Different**

**Summary:  
**Kairi was more than elated when Sora finally asked her out that fated day in her junior year. He was everything she'd ever wanted; handsome, popular, athletic, and sweet. She thought they were perfect for each other... that is, until a little note mixup has Kairi rethinking how much she loves Sora...

Disclaimer: In my dreams...

A/N: Hey everyone! Yet another one-shot has planted itself in my brain and it just wouldn't let me think clearly until I typed it out! For those of you expecting a sweet, kind, and caring Sora... I hate to get your hopes up. Let's just say he's extremely OOC in this fic (this is not a SoKai pairing). Sorry! I love Sora just as much as any KH fan, but that doesn't stop me from manipulating his character so that it fits my plot. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please R&R, and if you're looking for a few good SoKai one-shots, might I suggest my other two stories "A Sunset To Remember" and "Melting"? ; )

/----------------/

He wouldn't stop staring at me.

No matter what I did to avert his attention, I could still feel his eyes boring into my back. The sick bastard.

Hasn't he heard the news? Didn't he know that I was already taken? That's right, you redheaded freak! I already have a man and I don't need your annoying staring habits to convince me otherwise!

If only I had the guts to say those things aloud. Despite the rather _opinionated _things I think in my mind, I'm still just a little pansy on the outside. Maybe if I had more confidence in myself, I'd have the guts to tell that pyromaniac to stop gawking at me.

Who did he think he was, anyway? Even if I didn't have the great boyfriend I do today, I still wouldn't give him a chance. He was a freak, an outcast, one of those gang members that people make sure to avoid. Which gang was he in again? It was Thirteen something... whatever. I shouldn't even care. Any seventeen-year-old boy that would willingly give into the pressures of joining gangs was one that I would avoid at all costs.

That's what I love about Sora. He's like... the perfect boyfriend. What kind of girl _wouldn't_ want to have a guy that's good-looking, smart, sweet, and athletic? Sora would never think of ruining his life by joining a gang, and he has my undying faith. And pretty much everything else. I'd give the world to him if I could.

I've been crushing on Mr. Popularity since freshmen year (so _elementary_, I know), and felt my spirits dampen each time I saw him with a new girl, more specifically, a girl that wasn't me. I watched him from the sidelines for two of my high school years. I went to all of his blitzball games and cheered for him until my throat was hoarse. He never noticed. Whenever he forgot lunch money, I offered him some of mine. He never paid me back. Not that I wanted him to. Just knowing that our hands touched for that all-too-brief millisecond while he was taking a five dollar bill out of my hand... that was payment enough.

But all in all, I was just too plain of a girl for a guy like Sora to notice. I wasn't nearly half as beautiful as the often exotic-looking girls he dated. I didn't have shimmering blonde waves or sparkling blue eyes. I wasn't voluptuous or flirty, and I was a complete prude. The only life I had was schoolwork.

But somehow, I must've changed over the summer before my junior year. Each time I looked in the mirror, I saw that same boring-looking girl staring back at me, but I concluded that something must've happened to me in order to make Sora want to go out with me. For, on my first day of school, Sora walked toward my locker in that special swagger of his and asked me to go steady with him. I was dumbfounded at first, and now that I think about it, it was probably stupid of me to leave my jaw hanging open... but back to my point. I searched his eyes for any sign of cruelty, for this had to be a joke, but when I saw nothing but pure sincerity in those amazing oceanic eyes of his, I just melted into a puddle of goop around his expensive sneakers.

I did what any girl with half-a-brain would do. My heart was beating rapidly, and my cheeks got flustered. I was sure my hair was frizzy that day (if not everyday), and I probably looked like crap with no makeup to add color to my ghostly pale skin. But, forgetting all of those minorities, Sora had actually, genuinely, _truly_ asked me out.

Do I even need to _tell_ you that I said yes without any hesitation?

Whoops. Already did. That day was without a doubt the best day in my entire sorry life. I loved the attention the other girls were giving me, congratulating me on being able to snag a guy like Sora, and then bitching about it in the bathroom. I thought it was hilarious how envious people were of Sora's 'new girlfriend'. Still, no one dared to say or do anything against me. Sora wasn't popular for no reason. He had the entire blitzball team to back him up. That meant that all the studs of Destiny High, like Tidus, Riku, Wakka, and many others, would side with him no matter what. It was like becoming a princess.

More importantly, Sora's princess.

So now, here I sit; still the princess of Destiny High, still the object of Sora's affection. Still being stared at by that gang-member-freak-weirdo-whatever.

I was considering telling Sora about my new 'stalker', as I liked to call him. He had a bad habit of _accidentally_ bumping into me whenever he got the chance, and then walking away while giving me a strange look over his shoulder. Like I said before, the sick bastard.

But I knew it would be pointless. Everyone knew that Sora hated those gang freaks, and those gang freaks hated him back, but no matter what, they would never fight each other. At least, _Sora_ would never fight _them_. I hate to admit it, but those guys (I think there was one girl in that gang too, Lauren or Laura, or something like that) looked like they could rip Sora and his entire team to shreds if they wanted too. Even the redhead had a slightly powerful aura around him.

Argh! Would he just take his eyes off me for _one_ minute?

The pyro began this preferential treatment (the staring and the bumping into, I mean) a couple days after Sora and I started dating. I knew he was jealous. I caught him glaring at my boyfriend more often than usual. But what makes him think that I'd ever like someone like him? He was a punk, a miscreant, a delinquent even! His criminal record is probably longer than the record of every kid in this school combined! How could he even begin to fathom the possibility of a complete goody-two-shoes like me (a popular one, at that) falling for him?

It was laughable. It was insane. It was ridiculous.

But it was possible.

One of the first things Sora told me when we started dating was to avoid those thirteen weirdos that always came to school dressed in black cloaks. He told me they were dangerous criminals, and I believed him without question. But you know what happens when you're banned from doing something? You feel the urge to go against that restriction, and I'm no exception to that. I've always wondered why those gang members wore those uncomfortable coats. Were they hiding some kind of mutation under there? Were they drug dealers in disguise? And how come they never mix with anyone else? They always seemed to be in their own little world. They'd talk in whispers so no one else would hear them, and they'd hush up if anyone other than a fellow Black Coat (I'm tired of calling them gang members) approached. They always looked hostile and unfriendly, like they were afraid of other human connections. Question after question flowed through my mind, and I was filled with a burning curiosity as to why those thirteen juniors (there were a few seniors as well) were so discreet, but no matter how much I wanted to know more about them, I remained faithful to the promise I made to Sora. I mean, he'd never betray _me_, right?

I guess I was in one of my 'space out' moods today, because when I snapped out of my inattentive state, the classroom was empty save for a few individuals, and the bell was ringing shrilly to announce the start of lunch. I grumpily gathered my books and was relieved to see that the redhead had left already. I rushed to my locker to throw my books in, but as I swung the metal door open, two folded pieces of paper fell to the floor. I emptied my arms and shut my locker, then slowly picked up the notes, hoping beyond hope that they were from Sora.

I unfolded the first note only to find no name, but the writing itself is what grabbed my attention:

_You know, your eyes are quite like open books.  
__I can tell every emotion you feel,  
__Because they're always reflected in them,  
__And I can also tell when you feel insecure._

_I see the way you look at those supposedly beautiful girls,  
__With their long, shiny peroxide hair,  
__And those contact-lens eyes.  
__Aren't you aware of what you have?_

_Your hair, so sleek and silky,  
__Rests on your shoulders like sheets of crimson satin,  
__Like a waterfall of deep cherry red,  
__And your eyes, so genuine and hypnotic.  
__Eyes the color of the sky when the stars first start to appear._

_And what of your figure?  
__Do you think it's plain, or unattractive?  
__Because I'll have to prove you wrong.  
__I don't like girls, with bosoms so large  
__That I can't wrap my arms around them._

_You are petite, delicate, dainty.  
__You're the type of girl that guys like me want to protect,  
__To keep safe from any harm,  
__To hold your angelic figure safely within his embrace._

_You are perfect, Kairi.  
__Everything from your pale complexion,  
__That reminds me of the fairest of snowy nights,  
__To your posture, not strong and confident, like most girls,  
__But polite and subtle, gentle, even._

_Everything about you is made with perfection.  
__I need your perfection to help with my imperfections.  
__Be mine, Kairi._

My jaw was almost to the floor, and my eyes were as round as saucers. These words seemed so carefully chosen, and the final product was so beautiful! This poem had to be from Sora. Who else would write such an unbelievably sweet note? I didn't even bother to read the signature, because I was sure I'd see his familiar loopy initials marking the note as his.

I reread the poem until the words were emblazoned into my mind.

The other note lay forgotten in my pocket. I couldn't care less who it was from. The note from Sora sent my mind buzzing, and I literally skipped down the hall toward the cafeteria. I walked through the doors and immediately spotted the familiar mass of unruly brown hair among a table full of jocks. I made my way through the crowd toward them. It's kind of funny, because I used to be terrified of even passing that table a few months ago. Now, I was a part of it.

The jock table is where are the blitzball players sat with their girlfriends. None of the others were dating at the moment so I was the only girl there.

My heart melted even more when Sora's gorgeous blue eyes made contact with mine. I shyly walked over to him, and succumbed as he stood up to give me a kiss. His kisses always left me feeling flustered and hot, even if they were quick pecks. When the kiss was going on a bit longer than planned, I hesitantly pulled away and gave him an apologetic smile. He didn't seem to mind _very_ much, but I saw the slight annoyance in his eyes.

I wanted to tell Sora that our more intimate kisses were not for public viewing, but I didn't want to pester or upset him even further, so I just took my seat.

"I got your note." I told him, all smiles and red cheeks. At this, Sora's attention, as well as the entire tables', were all on me.

"Well... whaddya say?" he asked confidently, in that smooth, sexy voice that I just can't get enough of.

I was confused because I had no idea what the question was, but since everyone was expecting an answer, I just made one up.

"I say... sure. Why not?" my voice lacked confidence, but no one seemed to notice because the entire table erupted into cheers.

"You're one lucky man, Sora!" said Riku, punching his spiky-haired friend lightly on the shoulder.

"I really didn't think you'd go for it, Kai!" Tidus said to me, flashing me a thumbs-up. All the jocks took turns congratulating Sora and thanking me, but for what, I had no clue. Still, if it made Sora happy, I wasn't going to complain.

"So, do wanna meet at my place around... seven?" Sora turned and asked me. I have never declined a date from him, no matter how much work I had to do, or what my personal life had scheduled for me. I automatically agreed, thinking it would just be another romantic night at his house watching movies, pigging out on junk food, and making out more than necessary. I never even bothered to ask the guys what I had just agreed to.

_-----_

That day after school, I paced around my room, and I was extremely close to pulling my hair out. My bed was hidden under the massive pile of clothes that I discarded after trying on, and I still couldn't decide what to wear.

I know you're probably shaking your head at me, wondering how I managed to be such a brain in school, but come on! It's a date with _Sora_! Wouldn't you want to look good for your extremely popular boyfriend after he just wrote you the prettiest poem you've ever read and wants you to meet him at his house?

Yeah, me too.

After digging for a few minutes through my discarded clothes, I settled for a black off-the-shoulder top and a pink miniskirt. I slid out of my school clothes and hung them on my chair, and then began to stuff the pile of clothes on my bed into my closet. My mom would freak if she saw this mess. Then I went through the torturous ritual of applying makeup (why does it take so much work to look good?), and studied myself in my mirror.

I honestly considered Sora to be a blessing of sorts, because the girl staring back at me wasn't Sora-material. The girls he went out with were just so much better-looking than me. I really don't know why the most popular guy in school has an interest in me. I was so unbelievably plain, even with all the makeup and jewelry I wore. Damn my low self-esteem.

I figured this was as nice as it was possible for me to look, so I left and made my way to Sora's house, via cab. When got there, I hesitated before knocking on the door. Was my hair okay? Did my lip gloss get smeared on the way here? Was my skirt too short? Too long? Did he think my shoulders were ugly? Ugh, I bet I look really pale in this black top. I should've worn something el-

"Are you gonna stand there looking worried all night?"

I looked up, expecting to see my favorite brunet, in all his sexiness. Instead, I saw a blond.

"Oh! Hey Roxas..." I blushed. Roxas was almost like a carbon-copy of Sora (it would make sense, as they were twin brothers), with the exception of the hair. He was more on the artistic side, and didn't care for his brother's blitzball madness.

He wasn't popular like Sora, but in my opinion, he was just as cute. Don't get me wrong or anything! My heart belongs to my boyfriend, but any girl would be lucky to have a guy like Roxas. Maybe it was him that helped Sora write that poem...

"I didn't think you were like that, Kairi." Roxas said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Like what?" What was it with me not knowing anything today?

"I thought you were gonna wait until you were married"

"Uh... Roxas? I have no clue what you're talking about." Marriage? What the fuck was going on?

"Never mind. Have fun tonight." he stepped aside and let me walk in. I was feeling extremely blonde at the moment (no offense!), but brushed it aside. Seeing my boyfriend always made my heart flutter. Still, I didn't like the way Roxas talked to me. His tone sounded dead and wistful, like I was making a mistake... but it didn't make sense because I always came over here to see Sora, and he never had a problem before. Oh well. I was too excited to see Sora to care all that much.

When I saw the living room, I felt my jaw drop again. There were vanilla-scented candles everywhere, and the couch was covered in rose petals. There was a tray of chocolate-covered strawberries and whipped cream on the living room table, and the lights were set to a dim glow. Sora never decorated his place when we had a date, so I knew that something was different tonight.

Oh my god! What if today was a special occasion? What if it was our anniversary or something? Oh how could I forget? I'm so irresponsible! Sora's going to hate me now!

"Don't you like it?"

I turned around and saw my boyfriend giving me a hopeful glance.

"I love it!" I said quickly, so that his feelings weren't hurt. My stomach did a somersault when he smiled proudly.

"Decorating really isn't my thing, but I thought tonight should be special... seeing as... well, you know." he smirked, and suddenly, I felt myself being gently tackled onto the couch. My purse flew out of my hand and onto another chair somewhere in the distance. I was shocked by Sora's behavior, but the feeling of his lips caressing my own pushed my shock away, and instead, filled me with an insatiable longing for the brunet.

I don't think we've ever kissed this long, and I was beginning to run out of breath, but then, I felt a new sensation when I realized his hand was creeping up my shirt. His fingers left trails of burning passion as they danced across my skin, and I felt my body stiffen at his touch.

Sora never touched me like this, and I was going crazy deciding whether or not I should stop him before this goes too far. I slowly pushed him away and tried to get my irregular breathing back to normal.

"Sora... what are you... doing?" I said while panting.

"Just what you wanted, baby." and with that, he pulled me towards him again and began attacking my mouth, this time a bit more forcefully. I was getting confused again. Is this all he planned on doing with me tonight? I pushed him away again and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Sora, what's going on? Why are you acting so..." Horny, is what I wanted to say, but you have to remember, I didn't say those kinds of things.

"I think _you_ should tell my why you're acting so prudish! If you don't wanna lose it tonight than why did you agree?" he snapped.

"Lose _what_ tonight?" I was panicking on the inside. We never fought before, and I wasn't ready to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Damn, Kairi! Didn't you read my note?"

"Yes I did! I loved your note! It was beautif-"

"Then why are you being such a bitch about it?"

My expression must've shown how hurt I was, because Sora immediately softened up and scooted closer to me.

"I didn't mean to say that baby..." I wanted to be able to spite him, to hurt his feelings like he did mine, but the guilt in his voice wouldn't let me.

"Look, can we just finish what we started?" he said softly.

"Finish what we started? Sora, could you please just tell me what you're talking about? I'm really confused..."

"C'mon Kai! Don't such a wuss! Do you want to give it up to me or not?" his voice sounded pleading now, but that was when I lost my temper, and that rarely ever happens.

"Stop being so elusive! I can't be a wuss if I don't know what I'm wuss-ing about! What the heck do you mean by 'give it up to-"

And then I froze. It suddenly dawned on me what Sora wanted tonight.

"Oh my god." was all I was capable of saying. My head was starting to spin now. There was no way this could be happening. Not to me. Things like this don't happen to me. They just... it was unheard of in my world.

All he wanted tonight was the one thing that I wanted to keep for the man that I truly, surely knew was the right man for me. I mean, even I have to face the facts; girls normally _never_ end up marrying their high school sweethearts. It just goes against high school physics. I made a promise to myself when I first learned about sex that I would wait until I find the right man. I wasn't going to hoe around and become pregnant while still in school, no matter how head-over-heels I was for Sora, and to realize that my virginity was all he wanted from me tonight... it was like the fantasy I lived while being his girlfriend has suddenly frozen over. I could barely control my rage as I spoke.

"So is that all you want from me?" even I was scared of how creepy my voice sounded.

"Oh great! Now you're gonna take this the wrong way..." he answered in an exasperated tone. I simply seethed more.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Whoa... you never swore before." I was satisfied by the worried expression on his face. All those mushy, romantic, sappy feelings I felt for Sora before were all gone. He didn't look beautiful anymore. He didn't seem like that Mr. Right I've always dreamed of. And he especially didn't seem sweet at that moment.

All the strange comments at lunch, Roxas... it all made sense now. Come to think of it, I remember catching him staring more at my body than my face, and he did make quite few perverted comments about me to his friends... Oh how I wanted to punch him. I wanted to kick his ass like it's never been kicked before

"Okay, obviously you didn't read the right note-"

"Forget about the note!" it felt good to finally cut someone _else's_ sentence short. "Didn't I tell you very clearly at the beginning of this relationship that I'm not going to let you bed me?"

"Yeah you did, and I'm not gonna... I just thought... maybe you'd change your mind-"

"Who do you think you are? You're not some sort of immortal god that can change a girl's morals!"

"I never said I was!"

"But it 's what you think! Your ego's so big I'm surprised your head hasn't fallen off your shoulders yet!" Man, this felt _good_. That stunned look on his face... priceless. Although, I did get a little worried when anger clouded his eyes. He looked like he was shaking, and I half expected him to pounce on me.

"Alright then, Kairi. I didn't want to have to get to this point... but you leave me no choice."

Oh no. Was he going to attack me? Surely he can't be _that_ mad? Hell, _I_ wasn't even that angry!

"Do you honestly think I asked you out because I liked you?"

Huh? I was supposed to be the mean one! What's he playing at? He walked over to one of the coffee tables and pulled what looked like a list. He threw it at me and I picked it up, not being able to fight my curiosity. It was a list of girl names. Girls that I knew. Girls at my school.

"Know what that list is? It's a list of all the girls that me and my fellow blitzball players have ever de-virginized. That's why you never see any of us with the same girl for more than a month."

My head was reeling as that information sunk in. _De-virginized_?

"I thought for sure that you'd be just as easy to get as those other blonde-haired bimbos, but you took a little more time. I thought I had you wrapped around my finger." Then he smiled. He smiled like he was preparing for his big finish.

"You see, Kairi, you were nothing but a conquest. Just the next name on the list. So I honestly don't give a fuck if you never want to see me again, because I'll probably forget who you are by next week."

For all the hurt I felt right then, he might as well have slapped me in the face. I was at a complete loss for words. I could only stare at the floor as my eyes began filling up with tears. Realizing that my presence was no longer wanted, I grabbed my things and sprinted all the way home.

The first thing I did when I locked myself in my room was pull the two notes out of the pocket of my jeans. I tossed the poem to a forgotten corner of my room and unfolded the second note. I couldn't help but sob loudly as I read it.

_Hey Kai,_

_What's up? Listen, I'm just gonna get straight to the point here... we've been together for two months now, and I hope that you've come to trust me by now. I think you're an amazing girl and I was wondering if maybe... you might wanna take our relationship to the next step... you know, as in... getting more **intimate** with each other. Know what I mean? I know it's probably a big decision for you, so I want you to really think about it. Give me your answer at lunch today. I''m really into you, ya know, and it would mean the world to me if you agreed._

_Love,  
__Sora_

I marveled at how fake that note sounded now. Needless to say, I cried myself to sleep that night.

-----

I'd rather go to hell than relive that day at school. The minute I stepped into the hallway, whispers followed my every step. I could feel stares on me, I heard their snickers, and I even had a few paper balls thrown at me. I did my best to ignore it. Knowing this school, the worst part was yet to come.

All day, the whispers stalked me, and obviously people fancied me covered in trash. I saw Sora once in the hall when I was standing at my locker. Someone had just accidentally spilled vanilla yogurt on my shirt. It was Tidus. I stood there vigorously trying to rub the white stain off when I noticed that Sora and his posse were walking toward me. Just perfect.

"What's the matter, Kai? You'll screw around with Tidus but not with me?" he said, pointing to the stain on my shirt. Where was my fiery spirit when I needed it?

"Why so quiet now, Kairi? You sure had a lot of things to say last night." Why must he taunt me like this? Wasn't his startling revelation hurtful enough?

"Well you know what, Kai? I'm gonna de-virginize you whether you like it or not." the venom in his voice was unfitting, but the understanding of what he said came to me a few seconds too slow. I hardly had time to react as two pairs of arms gripped my own and tossed me into an empty classroom like I was a rag doll. Why was there never anyone in the hall when you needed them to be?

I looked up and saw a malicious glint in Sora's eyes. The same cloudy blue eyes I used to swoon over. The eyes that I despised now.

"You're fucking crazy! Let me out of here!" I yelled loudly, hoping it would get someone's attention. I yelped as Riku roughly pulled me up and forced me onto the teacher's desk, throwing all the pens and papers carelessly to the floor. He pushed me down so that my back was against the cold wood and my wrists were pinned above my head. I looked at him wondrously; he was probably the guy that I was closest to after Sora. I guess they're _all_ a bunch of sadistic pricks, then.

Not knowing what else to do, I began screaming as loud as my vocal chords would permit, when I suddenly felt my face being grabbed brutally. Sora's face was only inches from mine, and I couldn't help but tremble slightly at how menacing he looked.

"Scream all you want, Kai. No one's gonna help you."

I kicked. I thrashed. I did anything to try and loosen Riku's hold on my wrists and/or Sora's grip on my face. None of my tactics worked. Damn blitzball brawn!

"Someone grab her feet!" I heard Riku yell. Good. If I couldn't get away, then I'd at least make it as hard as possible for them.

"No! I got it." Sora yelled, never taking his cold stare off me. With one hand still holding my face, he pushed Riku away with the other and grabbed my slender wrists before I even got the chance to do anything, and then, without warning, his lips crashed down on mine with a force that I didn't think he was capable of.

No matter how badly I wanted to castrate Sora at that moment, no matter how much I despised him, his kiss still managed to seduce me. I fell limp under his lean, strong build. Stupid hormones!

I tried to keep fighting, to squirm away from underneath him, but he knew exactly how to soften me up, and I hated him for having that power over me.

But when I felt him grin victoriously against my mouth, I knew I would be able to resist him. When I heard the cheers of his fellow bliztball teammates, I knew that Sora's charms no longer worked on me. What felt like only a few seconds of lust between me and the brunet now transformed into a seething hate that seemed to radiate from my skin. He probably felt the change in my mood, because he stopped kissing me and gave me a curious glance. That's when I took my chance.

I used my foot to kick him on the chest and sent him crashing into the desks behind him. Then I jumped off the teacher's desk and started running toward the window because the door was blocked. When I was only a couple feet away, I felt various pairs of arms circle around my waist and tackle me to the ground. I clawed out at any body part I could reach, but it didn't seem to work as well as I'd hoped.

I was horrified when I felt hands all over me trying to rip my shirt off. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face. I knew that no matter how hard I fought, Sora was going to get what he wanted. He always got what he wanted.

And then, just when I had no hope left of escaping with my virginity intact, hope kicked open the door and took in the scene before him. I couldn't see who it was, but for one tiny millisecond, my mind fleeted over a boy with shockingly red hair... I craned my neck as far as it would go and felt the slightest disappointment when I was greeted with blond hair. But it was _extremely_ slight.

"Roxas...?" I croaked, my tears suddenly coming to a halt. Why was he just standing there like a deer caught in headlights? Why wasn't he fighting the blitzball players off of me and comforting me? Sora, who was currently sitting in a straddled position on top of me, got up and made his way over to his brother. The others got off me as well, always the trusty followers. Dumb Sora-clones.

"What do you want?" the brunet brother growled, his build towering over Roxas'. I realized then that the only way Roxas would even _think _of fighting off his brother and all of his posse single-handedly was if he had a death wish.

"Just wanted to warn you... there's a teacher coming..." the poor blond boy's voice was barely above a whisper. I half-expected Sora to hit him, just for the fun of it, but surprisingly enough, he thanked his brother, albeit rudely, and strode out of the room, his crew following him like the little puppies they were. None of them even gave a second glance at the girl they'd just tried to rape.

I broke out into tears again.

In a heartbeat, Roxas was at my side, rubbing my shoulder and whispering soothing words in my ear. I threw myself at him, my tears wetting his shoulder, although he didn't seem to mind. I wrapped my arms around him and wished for all this drama to just go away. Why did teenagers have to be so spiteful? Isn't real life hard enough without the memories of a daunting high school life to follow you wherever you went?

I soaked up Roxas' comfort like it was some sort of life essence, and I don't know how long we just sat there, holding on to each other. It was probably only a couple minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. I was just starting to calm down when a loud crash resounded through the hallway. Shouts could be heard, and I also heard what sounded like a body being slammed into the metal lockers. Abandoning Roxas' comforting embrace, I ran outside, ripped shirt and all, and gasped at the scene before me.

Sora and his clones were all grouped around a limp, crumpled heap lying weakly on the floor. It looked like a pile of black fabric from my point-of-view, but then I saw a few red spikes of hair jutting out from that black heap.

I was vaguely aware of Roxas sprinting down the hall and turning down some corridor. Great. The only protection I had ran away. I considered running away as well, so I could find someone to help me, but just as I turned around, I heard a defeated groan behind me, and several bouts after raucous laughter proceeded it.

Not knowing what kind of supernatural force took over my mind, I pushed through the group of dominant boys and knelt down beside the redhead.

"Are you okay?" I asked rather stupidly, in a voice that was way too concerned for my liking.

"Yeah, just peachy." his voice, even though it was weak and raspy, had a much deeper ring than Sora's.

"Kai, you were lucky to have my brother walk in and save you before. I doubt you're gonna get that lucky again."

I slowly turned and stared at Sora's tall build hovering above me, my eyes matching the expression of a mouse when it gets cornered by a particularly hungry cat. No. Sora was no cat. More like a lion.

His cronies guffawed stupidly behind him, but I really could care less about them. Really.

"Tell you what; I'm feeling generous today. Don't let this little _incident_ slip and I'll let you go." he said it as if he was giving me the best choice in the world.

An _incident_? Is that what he thought this was? Did he do this to girls on a regular basis?

I may be a little weakling when it comes to physical confrontation, and I catch a nasty case of cat-got-your-tongue whenever I'm being insulted, but Kairi Sumori never leaves a helpless being to his doom.

"I don't need your _pity_." I spat. I was definitely getting a kick out of this mean-girl-Kairi, but that kick lasted only a few seconds as I saw Sora's fist flying toward my face. I gasped when I felt the redhead (in case you haven't noticed, I didn't know his name) wrap his arms around me and pull me out of harm's way. Sora's fist collided with his face instead.

The brunet, if possible, looked even angrier, and aimed a brutal kick toward my head. I instinctively tucked myself in the pyro's arms, probably to lessen the pain, but it never came. Instead, I heard a strangled cry and looked up tentatively. I would've laughed had the situation not been so tense.

Sora was trapped against the metal lockers lining the halls. There was a deadly-looking yellow blade pinning his shirt to the metal, and he was struggling to break free. His cronies flocked over to him and all took turns trying to pry the blade out, but to no avail.

I glanced around the hall in order to figure out where the blade came from. My eyes widened as I saw eleven cloaked figures staring amusedly at the so-called brawny bliztball players before them. Standing in front on the other Black Coats was a thin blonde girl who looked to be about my age, but our similarities stopped there. Her pale blonde hair was tied back in a severe bun, and though she looked amused, her eyes were still as cold as chips of ice. She had the air of someone who could slice you to shreds within minutes. What was more, there were identical yellow blades resting calmly between her fingers.

"Having trouble, boys?" she said in a taunting voice, one that demanded respect. I wanted so badly to chuckle at Riku and Tidus' terrified expressions. She stalked toward Sora, and the jocks quickly scrambled out of her way. She pulled the blade out from the metal as if it were a little splinter, letting Sora stumble to the ground. He looked weaker than I'd ever seen him. No wonder he never challenged those gang fre-... people.

"I don't think five against twelve is a safe bet. Get out of here while you still have the chance." she said harshly, and smiled sadistically when the other four took off down the hall, leaving their leader Sora to rot.

"You've got some pretty loyal friends there." said another one of those cloaked teens. He had a slightly skinny frame, and his silvery hair covered half of his face, but I knew from gossip that he was breathtakingly intelligent.

Suddenly, my petrified gaze locked with Sora's furious one, and the way he stared at me was as if all this was my fault. Without warning, he lunged at me. I was vaguely aware of the redhead's body covering my own. I knew those Black Coats were here to help their friend, but there was no guarantee that they would help me.

I guess I was just extrememly lucky today. When nothing happened, I opened one eye and yelped when I saw a a large pink scythe blocking Sora's path toward me. For a pink weapon, it sure did have a sinister feel about it.

Sora looked up and I could've sworn I saw fear flit across his eyes for a second. Then he turned back to me, the pink scythe still acting as somewhat of a shield, separating the devil from me.

"You better hope I don't catch-" he started off bravely, but I was sure I saw him wince when the Black Coat holding the scythe growled and interrupted him.

He had light brown hair that went about an inch past his shoulders, and his dark brown eyes were almost black with anger.

"Stop harassing the girl when it's so obvious that she has no interest in you anymore!"

And with that, Sora took off, and I hoped that was the last time I'd see him. But things never tend to go the way that I wish them.

I looked up to see the Black Coats circling around me, and I was expecting them to attack me next, but I was shocked when one of the seniors, one with bluish hair and onyx eyes, held out his hand, indicating for me to take it.

I glanced worriedly at the redhead, but he just smiled, albeit painfully, at me.

"Don't worry. I've had worse beatings than this."

I felt a bit disappointed when his arms left my body. I took the senior's hand and he pulled me up as if I weighed nothing.

"Always knew that kid was trouble." he said. I didn't particularly have anything to say at the moment, so I remained silent. I turned and smiled when I saw the blonde girl fussing over the redhead's wounds like a mother would, and when the redhead would roll his eyes at each complaint and attempt to brush the girl off. And then, his eyes fell on mine. Bright, expressive eyes, I noticed. Eyes the color of emeralds.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I need to talk to Kairi for a minute." he said, never taking his eyes off me. Funny, I didn't have a problem with his staring anymore.

The Black Coats looked at me skeptically, but then warm smiles appeared on their faces. I don't think anyone has ever seen them smile in a friendly way before.

"You're a lot more trouble than your worth, you know. If you get Axel into trouble again, I'll have to kick your ass next." the blonde girl said to me, though I knew she was joking because of the humorous glint in her eyes. It was really odd to see them acting like normal human beings. I was going to have to work extra hard to get rid of this 'Black Coats are freaks.' mentality that Sora instilled in my brain. These people were kind enough to save my life even when I spent the first couple months of my junior year believing they were criminals...

Wait... did she just say the redhead's name was Axel? Hmm... it sounds foreboding... I like it.

"I couldn't thank you enough. He probably would've killed me..." even though I trusted those people, I still couldn't mask the nervousness in my voice. What do you expect? I was surrounded by a bunch of teenagers with deadly weapons in their hands.

"Not probably. He _would've_ killed you." said the boy with silver hair covering part of his face. "I'm Zexion."

I shyly shook his offered hand. I guess it was kind of like a peace treaty, for all the other Black Coats introduced themselves. They told me that if I ever got in trouble with Sora that I could always count on them for help. Axel was unusually quiet.

It was when the thirteenth member introduced himself that I gasped.

"Roxas!" I nearly screeched. He wasn't in a black coat like the others (I later found out that they called themselves Organization XIII). He smiled bashfully and that seemed to calm me down a little.

"Uh... hey Kairi."

"I didn't know you were a Bl-" I stopped myself before saying my little nickname for them aloud. "... uh, an Organization member..."

"You were Sora's girlfriend. I couldn't tell you because if he found out... well, you saw how he treated me in the classroom."

"Oh... right."

"I honestly thought you were too good for Sora, you know. I wanted so badly to tell you what was going on, but he threatened me and-"

"Roxas, it's okay. I'm fine!" I said reassuringly, but I had to smile when I looked down at my tattered shirt. "Okay, maybe not that fine..."

Roxas pulled of his hoodie sweatshirt and handed it to me with his adorable smile.

"You need it more than I do." he said playfully. I laughed and pulled it on, than laughed again when it almost fell to my knees. Everything just seemed twice as funny now.

"Okay, this little reunion is sweet and everything, but I really need to talk to her." Axel interrupted. I gave Roxas a quick hug, thanking him for everything, and waved hesitantly to the Organization members, who surprisingly waved back.

"Alright guys, let's leave these lovebirds alone." the blonde girl, who I later found out was named Larxene, said airily. I giggled softly, but then Larxene's words sunk in.

"Hey what do you mean-" I began, but stopped when I noticed that they weren't there anymore. I turned to Axel for an explanation.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"Nope." he was smirking, so I smirked too.

"Okay."

A silence settled between us, but it wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. After this whole ordeal with Sora, Fate seemed to have shed a new light on Axel. His spiky red hair looked dangerous and enticing, his green eyes always had mischievous glints in them, and the tattoos on his face and arms were alarmingly roguish and attractive. Even with all the bruises, he still looked more manly than Sora ever had. Maybe I only thought that because I hated the brunet. Maybe I always thought it but never explored my attraction because Sora brainwashed me. Either way, it still felt good to blame him.

"So... where to start?" he said, chuckling slightly.

"You're the one that wanted to talk to me." I pointed out. "Why did you get in a fight with Sora in the first place?"

"Uh... well, it was kinda over you..." he began, "... but don't think it's your fault! I just..."

I thought it was so cute how he seemed lost for words. How could I ever think he was a criminal?

"I know you might not think I'm a great person, Kairi..." I gulped. "... but I would never do what Sora did. It's just wrong, and when I saw you on the floor-"

"You saw me?"

"I was standing behind the door when Roxas came in."

"Look, I'm thankful for everything you and your friends have done for me... but honestly! What kind of retard takes on five guys single-handedly?" I meant it as a joke.

"Maybe a retard that's head-over-heels for someone."

Wow. What could I say to that? Then something else clicked in my brain, and I was filled with giddy, girlish feeling at the realization.

"You wrote that poem, didn't you?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Wha... oh that! Yeah it was... I didn't think you'd like it." he laughed nervously. God, I liked it when he laughed.

"I thought it was the sweetest thing anyone's ever written for me."

I walked over to him and hugged him fiercely, being careful not to hurt him more than he already was. I was surprised when he stiffened at my touch. I never had that kind of effect on people before.

"Well, if that's all... I guess I'll see you around... Axel." it felt odd to say his name. It sort of... tingled on my tongue. Sora's name never did that. I walked away, unsure of whether he was done or not, but he didn't call me back. Well, not at first.

"Uh... Kairi?"

"Hmm?"

"You know..." he looked unsure of himself, but then his self-confident smirk came back. "... if you ever get tired of tasting Gatorade-flavored jocks, let me know."

I guess that was Axel's way of asking a girl out. I liked it a lot better than the traditional 'Will you go out with me?'. I decided to play along.

"Am I supposed to enjoy beer-flavored rebels better than Gatorade-flavored jocks?" I asked in a voice that couldn't possibly be mine. Oh god. It _was_ mine.

I wanted to squeal when Axel sauntered over to me and braced his hands on the lockers behind me, encasing me in his arms, but I controlled myself.

"Well, everyone knows _beer_ is way more exciting than Gatorade." he whispered. His hot breath tickled my ear... I could just die right now, but I somehow managed to keep my composure. Not knowing where all this daring-ness was coming from, I moved my face closer to his and said, "Exciting, huh? I think I'm interested..."

"Think about it first, Kairi. Beer has the tendency to... _intoxicate_ its victims" his face moved even closer to mine. I could count every one of his eyelashes.

"Who says I'm not _already _intoxicated?" time seemed to freeze all around us.

I don't know what came over me. All I knew was that I wanted to close the distance between our faces. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him so fervently that I knew he was surprised by my actions. We melted into each other's affection and I could feel is tongue flit across my lip, wanting access to my mouth. I tentatively opened up, and gasped against his lips as his tongue started working my own erotically.

There was no other way to explain the way Axel made me feel. His kiss was gentle but passionate, sweet but sexy. We broke apart after a while and stared fondly into each other's eyes.

"So... does this mean we're both... intoxicated?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely." I melted into his warm embrace and savored to the taste of him... it still lingered on my tongue and I didn't want to get rid of it anytime soon. Sora's taste was somewhat... monotonous. I know I used to be in love with it, but now I realize that he just tasted... well, for lack of a better word... boring.

Axel was the exact opposite. His kiss made me feel like a livewire. It made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman alive, something Sora could never achieve. He was dangerous, exciting, rebellious... everything that I've secretly wanted. To put it simply; Axel was a taste of something different.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: Okay... how was it? Terrible? Awful? Vomit-worthy? The best thing you've ever read? Just kidding, but I want your opinions! Please leave yor precious reviews! This was my first POV fic, and I wanna know if I'm any good at it. If you don't wanna review, then I'll at least thank you for taking the time to read my ameteur writing! Peace out, my hunny muffinz! (Don't ask, I call everyone that!)**


End file.
